Doodlings of the FY Trio!
by Parvati
Summary: I don't know what to rate it; PG for now. WE'RE BACK! Hit sequel #2! Our own lil interpretation of what would happen if we EVER met the FY cast! R&R please! ^_~
1. Part 1: Saiku's obsession with Tasuki

Disclaimer: I don't own FY. All I own is….um…well, not a whole lot I guess. ^_^; NO SUE-Y!

A/N: Alright, this is gonna be a LONG note. It's me, Parvati again. Main computer representative of the FY Trio. ^_^; You'll have to forgive us…we just get bored easily. Anyway, we started this notebook which is like a hard copy of a conversation. We kinda got tired of telling each other every waking moment of our lives, so, we started drawing little pictures of FY characters and ourselves; you know, just to entertain ourselves. This is the story of the meeting of FY and us. ^_~ Enjoy!

OH! Right, um…I think you should know who Tigger is. TIGGER IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO WINNIE THE POOH! Tigger is a character created by Tekio, and he is a god in another dimension. He is like a mix between Chichiri and Tasuki, and that's all you need to know. Ta Ta! ^_~

[Beginning]

(A/N: Okay, this starts out with the last thing Saiku said. ^_^) Tasuki is my favorite now! ^_^ Mesa like Tasuki now! Tasuki mine all mine! TASUKI!!! Ttttaaaassssuuuukkkkiiii iiiissss mmmmiiiinnnneeee!!!

Chichiri: Daaa! ^_^;

Tasuki: What the hell are they talkin' 'bout?

Nuriko: They think I'm soo beautiful! (Hotohori moment)

Tasuki: So they're morons too!

Tekio: AHH! It's Chichiri!

Chichiri: Hi na no da! ^_^

Tasuki: Who the heck are you?!

Tekio: I'm Tekio no da!

Chichiri You say no da too na no da!

Tekio: Just sometimes no da.

Chichiri: Cool no da!

Tekio: Kewl no da!

Tekio and Chichiri: NO DAAA!

Tasuki: *thinks* Where's Koji when you need him?

Tekio: Nuriko, I love your hair no da!

Nuriko: Thank you!

Tekio: Parvati, get over here! It's Chichiri and Nuriko no da!

Tasuki: What about you? You @#$ girl!

Parvati: NO DA!

Tasuki: So you say no da too na no da. @_@ WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY IT FOR?!

Tekio: hahaha na no da!

Parvati: Ha ha! TASUKI SAID NO DA, NA NO DA! GO CHICHIRI!

Chichiri: You're one of us now Tasuki, no da!

Tasuki: Nooooooooo! Da.

Tekio and Parvati: Chichiri, Chichiri, Chichiri, NO DAAA!

Chichiri: They worship me na no da!

Tasuki: What about me?

Tekio: Don't worry, Saiku lhas orange hair like you and likes you, no da.

Saiku: What?

Tasuki: Hey…Saiku…

Saiku: T…T…Tasuki?

Chichiri: AND Chichiri no da!

Nuriko: You have orange hair like Tasuki!

Saiku: *glares* It's red no da!

Tasuki: You said it TOO?!

Saiku: Not as much as them.

Parvati: We're special na no da!

Chichiri: Me too na no da!

Tekio: *stands on Chichiri's left* NO…

Parvati: *stands on Chichiri's right* DA!

Tasuki: *stands next to Saiku*

Chichiri: Ô.o Uh…Tasuki…what are you doing so close to Saiku no da?

Tasuki: *glares* Quiet Chichiri!

Nuriko: I thought you didn't like girls, Tasuki!

Saiku: Funny Nuriko!

Nuriko: I'm serious, why Tasuki?

Saiku: *sweatdrops*

Tasuki: NURIKO! *pause* Just because!

Nuriko: *laughs*

Parvati: Chichiri! You wanna go fish no da?

Chichiri: *visualizes lots of fish* FISH NO DA?! Let's go! *grabs two fishing poles*

Parvati: WAI! Who wants to come?

Tekio: I do!

Tama: REOW!

Tasuki: I'm not much of a fish person, but I can cook when you get back… *holds up his tessen*

Nuriko: Well, why not? Is his Highness going?

Chichiri, Tekio, and Parvati: Daa….

Saiku: HOTOHORI! YOU COMING?!

Hotohori: I'm so beautiful…

Parvati: Hotohori!

Hotohori: *visualizes a heart* Is Miaka coming?

Tamahome: Miaka's mine, pretty boy.

Nuriko: I'm oming if you're coming your highness.

Hotohori: Umm…*sweatdrops*

Miaka: Will there be food?

Tekio, Parvati, Tasuki, Saiku, Nuriko, Chichiri: Like You're coming! (no da)

Hotohori and Tamahome: Umm…*sweatdrops*

Miaka: Well, bye then. C'mon Tamahome.

Tamahome: Okay…*thinks* Thinks she's my mother…

Tekio: Hi Mits!

Mits: …

Saiku: *sweatdrops* So…we'll go anyway?

Parvati: *waves her hands around* YEAH NA NO DA!

Mits: …

Chichiri: Well, let's go na no da!


	2. Part 2: GO FISH! ^_^

A/N: Alright, this is gonna be a LONG note. It's me, Parvati again. Main computer representative of the FY Trio. ^_^; You'll have to forgive us…we just get bored easily. Anyway, we started this notebook which is like a hard copy of a conversation. We kinda got tired of telling each other every waking moment of our lives, so, we started drawing little pictures of FY characters and ourselves; you know, just to entertain ourselves. This is the story of the meeting of FY and us. ^_~ Enjoy!

OH! Right, um…I think you should know who Tigger is. TIGGER IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO WINNIE THE POOH! Tigger is a character created by Tekio, and he is a god in another dimension. He is like a mix between Chichiri and Tasuki, and that's all you need to know. Ta Ta! ^_~

[Story Starts Here]

~~~~~Pond~~~~~

Chichiri: Isn't this great no da?

Parvati: Not catching much no da.

Tekio: Me either na no da.

Saiku and Hotohori: Or me!

Nuriko: Poor Emperor…

Mits: … *thinks* Mmm…

Tama: REOW! *thinks while he puts another fish on his huge pile* I'm good at this…

~~~~~Later…~~~~~

Tasuki: You mean to tell me TAMA caught the most?!

Chichiri: *sweatdrops* Well…you see…Daa…

Parvati: *glares* TAMA'S A CATE NO DA!

Tama: MEOW!

Saiku: Besides Tasuki, I don't see YOU catching any fish, let alone getting NEAR the water…

Tasuki: ^_^; Well…hehe…there's a reason for that…

Mits: …

Tekio: Mits is right Tasuki! You must be afraid of the water!

Tasuki: @_@

Tekio: O.O It's…true no da?

Tasuki: *sobs* YES! IT'S TRUE! I don't like the water at all!

Saiku: O.O NO WAY NO DA! YOU'RE afraid of the water?

Tasuki: ^_^; Afraid is SUCH a strong word…

Tekio: So you're terrified.

Tasuki: ^_^; It's not terrified either: It's a…strong dislike for water.

Tekio and Nuriko: TASUKI'S AFRAID OF THE WATER!

Tasuki: ; Do you #@*~ people ALWAYS get your fun from teasin' people?

Tekio: Yeah…basically na no da. ^_^

Nuriko: Of course; what did you think?

Tasuki: o.o -.- o.o…@#%^*girls…hate 'em, good fer nutin'…

Mits: …

Tekio: Mits is right.

Parvati: What did he say?

Tekio: That Nuriko's really a boy no da.

Mits: …

Tekio: Now he's happy na no da!

Saiku: Really.

Chichiri: How can you tell na no da?

Tekio: I don't know no da…

Mits: …

Tekio: But he thinks it's funny na no da.

Chichiri: Are you sure na no da?

Saiku: You can't really hate girls Tasuki.

Tasuki: Of course I can.

Tekio: It's because you have five older sisters, right no da?

Tasuki: How th' hell do you know 'bout them?!

Tekio: A little thing called the web na no da.

Taqsuki: The WHAT?

Tekio: The internet, dork na no da.

Saiku: So that's why you hate us? But what if a girl likes you?

Tasuki: *holds up his tessen* I've got two words fer her!

Parvati: Saiku…HIDE!

~~~in a corner away from everyone~~~

Tekio: I've got a great trick for Parvati no da!

Nuriko: Cool!

~~~back with everyone else~~~

Tekio: *talks to Parvati* Hey Seiryuu!

Tasuki: REKKA SHIEN!!! *whips out his…tessen*

Parvati: AHH! TEKIO!

[ A/N: Let me explain. Before I ever say FY, Tekio had been far into the show. She nicknamed me Seiryuu because of this shirt I have that has a big blue dragon on it. Oh, the irony…]

Tasuki: TAKE THAT!

Parvati: *is burnt*

Chichiri: Tasuki, I don't think she's really Seiryuu no da.

Tekio: Seiryuu is her nickname.

Parvati: -- Thanks a lot Tekio.

Tasuki: You look like a dork now.

Parvati: -- Just cook Tama's fish.

Tekio: He's right though no da.

  
Parvati: Don't go there Tekio, NO DA.

Chichiri: No need to get mad no da! ^_^

Tasuki: *pulls out his tessen* REKKA SHIEN! *flames fly everywhere. Looks at burnt bunch* Hehe…uh…sorry?

Saiku, Tekio, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chichiri: Thanks a lot Tasuki no da!

Tama: REOW!

Parvati: Just you wait until I get a flame thrower…

AND THE MYSTERY CONTINUES! ^_~ R&R pwease!


	3. Part 3: Brenton...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER...

A/N: Alright, this is gonna be a LONG note. It's me, Parvati again. Main computer representative of the FY Trio. ^_^; You'll have to forgive us…we just get bored easily. Anyway, we started this notebook which is like a hard copy of a conversation. We kinda got tired of telling each other every waking moment of our lives, so, we started drawing little pictures of FY characters and ourselves; you know, just to entertain ourselves. This is the story of the meeting of FY and us. ^_~ Enjoy!

OH! Right, um…I think you should know who Tigger is. TIGGER IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO WINNIE THE POOH! Tigger is a character created by Tekio, and he is a god in another dimension. He is like a mix between Chichiri and Tasuki, and that's all you need to know. Ta Ta! ^_~

[Story Starts Here]

[A/N: Alright, I need to comment here before we enter the next section. Brenton is this…weird friend of ours. He is….well, just read.]

Brenton: I don't know these guys…I don't know these guys…I don't know these guys…

[Hand-written by yours truly]: Due to lack of better judgement, I let Brenton borrow the notebook and use the next page. Enjoy! (sarcasm)

~~~at top of next page~~~

This ENTIRE page is devoted to…ME!

Brenton: Where am I? WHO am I?

I know you people are JUMPING for joy and all, but please hold your applause til the end.

Brenton: I'm so happy. *sniff*

Okay…well…um…

Street Brenton: YO YO YO!

I don't have much to say…

Brenton: I'm going to cry. They LOVE ME, they REALLY DO!

So I guess the rest of this page will be total and complete JIBBERISH!!!

Brenton: *sticks his hand out* FIRE ON YOU!

Other Brenton: I WANT MY RUBBER CHICKEN!

Other Other Brenton: *is wearing a hat sideways on his head* Here's lookin' at you kid!

So, I was running along when all of a sudden, a neon brown sloth flew out of my drumstick when he turned and did the hokey pokey and spat out the Ring of Power and it fell on my recently pierced tongue and I turned into my bookmark in the middle of a steel cloud. Inside there was a whole lot of sagebrush that flew right through me. Just the nthe floor closed and I was in the middle of the Festival of the Raccoons when I was eaten by a pickle weasel.

*APPLAUSE*

Okay…that's nice…I guess.

NOW BACK TO FUSHIGI YUUGI! ^_^

Tasuki: What do you think you'll do to me?

Tekio: Hey Tasuki, bet ya didn't know I have strength just like NURIKO! *punches Tasuki*

Tasuki: *is unconscious*

Tekio: Now, where were we na no da?

Parvati: *glares at Tekio* How are we going to cook the fish NOW no da?

Tekio: Oops. Well, the old fashioned way I guess no da.

Saiku: *lightbulb* I have an idea!

Parvati: That's a first.

Saiku: *punches Parvati*

Parvati: *is unconscious*

Saiku: ^_^ Anyway, let's 'borrow' Tasuki's fan!

Tekio: *blinks* Saiku, you have big hair na no da.

Saiku: *glares at Tekio* You wanna end up like Parvati?

Tekio: Saiku, I have super human strength like Nuriko no da.

Saiku: *gulps* Nevermind.

Chichiri: I'll get the fan from Tasuki na no da! *poof*

Saiku: *looks around* Where'd he go? *poof*

Chichiri: I'm back! *holds up the fan*

Hotohori: Great no da! ^_^ *blinks* Oh no…I said it too!

Chichiri: Daaa…


	4. Part 4: Why Oh why did we let Parvati to...

A/N: Alright, this is gonna be a LONG note. It's me, Parvati again. Main computer representative of the FY Trio. ^_^; You'll have to forgive us…we just get bored easily. Anyway, we started this notebook which is like a hard copy of a conversation. We kinda got tired of telling each other every waking moment of our lives, so, we started drawing little pictures of FY characters and ourselves; you know, just to entertain ourselves. This is the story of the meeting of FY and us. ^_~ Enjoy!

OH! Right, um…I think you should know who Tigger is. TIGGER IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO WINNIE THE POOH! Tigger is a character created by Tekio, and he is a god in another dimension. He is like a mix between Chichiri and Tasuki, and that's all you need to know. Ta Ta! ^_~

[Story Starts Here]

Parvati: *wakes up* Ow…Saiku! THAT HURT!

Saiku: *looks innocent* Uh….gomen?

Chichiri: Anyone know the words no da?

Parvati: ME! *grabs the fan* Alright, here I go!

Everyone else: *steps back*

Parvati: FLICKA LEAN!!!

Saiku: *blinks*

Tama: Reow?

Tekio: *sweatdrops* Uh…

Nurkio: Ha! NICE!

Parvati: I…I… *pause* I'M A FAILURE! *cries*

Chichiri: *sweatdrops* Daaa?

Tekio and Saiku: *sweatdrop*

Nuriko: *sweatdrops* No, you're not…what made you think that? Besides, it was TASUKI'S fan anyway. What did you expect?

Parvati: You're right. I feel better now.

Chichiri: So who REALLY knows the words no da?

Mitskake: Me.

Saiku, Nuriko, Tekio, Parvati, Chichiri: MITSKAKE?!

Tama: ME-EOW!

Mitskake: Mmm. I think Chichiri knows.

Chichiri: *grabs fan and sweatdrops* Well how about Rekka Shien na no da?

*Pause*

Fan: *goes out of control*

Chichiri: DAAAAA! *Is being drug around by the fan*

Tama: *is burned*

Chichiri: DAAAAA!

Hotohori: *is burned*

Chichiri: DAAAAA!

Saiku: *is burned*

Chichiri: DAAAAA! I CAN'T STOP IT NO DA!

Mits: *is burned*

Chichiri: DAAAAA!

Nuriko: *is burned*

Chichiri: DAAAAA!

Parvati: *is burned*

Chichiri: DAAAAA!

Tekio: *is burned*

Chichiri: DAAAAA! *Drops the fan* There, it stopped na no da. I'm really sorry no da!

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Fan: *Flames out again*

Chichiri: DAAAAA! IT'S GOING OFF ON IT'S OWN NOW NA NO DA!

~~~Later…~~~

Tasuki: *wakes up* WHAT HAPPENED?!

So now you'll have to wait for the next EXCITING section! ^_^; *sarcasm*

****


End file.
